Invisible Will
by Gethernia
Summary: Willow is sad that Oz left when suddenly no one can see or hear her. Yet somehow she can influence their mood... Please Read and Review! Rated T for safety. Currently at a stand still due to author's writer's block. Will be updated as soon as possible.


**Willow is feeling sad after Oz leaves and then suddenly no one can hear her or see her, or can they?**

**Chappie one:**

"Willow Rosenberg?" Professor Walsh called out.

"Here." Willow replied in a flat voice, clearly making her sadness visible.

"Willow Rosenberg?"

"Um, present?" Willow tried again.

"Hm, she must be absent." Professor Walsh decided. _Maybe she didn't like my tone of voice? This is human behavior class after all. _Willow told her self. She stood up.

"Professor, I am here." She tried to lift her voice to her normal happy-go-lucky level, not quite succeeding. The professor just ignored her. _She was probably just annoyed with me for some reason, she wouldn't have marked me absent, I'm standing right here._

**Willow's P.O.V.**

"That's weird, I wonder where Will is…" I heard Buffy murmur. I moved to stand in front of her.

"Buffy! I'm standing right here!" Buffy continued to draw pictures in her sketch pad. Why was everyone ignoring me? Must be some type of April fools joke, but it's not April. I came up with a plan, Buffy never let's me see her drawings, so I'd look at them, then I'd comment on them, she'd get upset and yell at me! Perfect, fool proof even.

I sat back down, leaning over to look at Buffy's sketch pad. What the heck? She was drawing a picture of herself kissing a guy romantically and staking a vampire that was sneaking up behind her at the same time. She wrote Princess Elizabuff and drew an arrow pointing to her, then she wrote Prince Spike. She sighed dreamily, then shook her head and crossed Spike out.

"Bad Buffy!" She whispered to herself. My brain, usually really good with information, was still processing what I'd just seen.

"Buffy, you like Spike!?" Suddenly I felt like my insides were being torn out. Buffy winced, then quickly shoved her sketch pad into her bag.

"You can't have him, he's an evil blood sucking monster." I heard Buffy clearly say, but something was wrong, no one else seemed to hear her. "Focus on class!" Her lips weren't moving.

"Stress used to be used to save people from Rhinos or Tigers, it would give them that extra speed boost, but now, it does the contrary. Many people die from high blood pressure a day, stress can lead to high blood pressure…" Professor Walsh continued her lesson.

"Buffy," I whispered, she looked up. "It's alright, don't worry about this now, think about it later, it's not that big of a deal." Suddenly peace flooded over me and Buffy seemed to relax. Did she hear me? Were the things that I was feeling from her?

I followed Buffy around campus, soon finding out that if I tried to shake her, my hand would go strait through her, but yet some how, I could hold pencils and books and sit on chairs. After school was out, I followed Buffy to Giles's place. I knocked on the door, the same time that she did, so it was unnoticeable.

"Oh no, don't do anything weird… Spike, he's in there! What is he doing in there!" Buffy silent screams were only heard by me. I felt drawn to the inside, but also filled with disgust and anger.

"It's alright Buffy, you normally get along just fine." I reassured her, seeing that it was the only thing that I actually _could_ do. Giles opened the door.

"Buffy, come on in." Giles invited. I went to follow the stressed out Buffy into the house, but found that I couldn't enter. What, was I a vampire now? I walked over to a window and watched from the outside.

"Where's Willow?" Giles asked.

"Oh, I'm just standing in plain sight, but none of you can see me." I replied, "Or hear me." My answer went on unnoticed, just as I expected.

"She didn't show up at school today." Buffy answered. "She's probably moping about Oz. Maybe she doesn't feel welcome in our group?" Silently to herself, she added, "like me."

"Well, she should know that she's always welcome in my home and in our group." Giles declared. I fell right through the window and landed on the floor with a crash. Buffy and Giles jumped.

"Who's there?" Buffy asked. Spike walked into the room from the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked.

"Ow." I mumbled, standing up. "Thanks a lot Giles." I searched the room until I found a pen a paper.

"Look, the pen is floating!" Buffy exclaimed, then quickly gathered herself when Giles and Spike stared at her with an expression that read "obviously." I wrote down, it's me, Willow, for some reason you can't hear or see me, but I'm here.

"Willow?" I let out a triumphant sound. Yep, I wrote and said.

"I wonder what could have happened…." Buffy thought for a few moments. "Maybe a demon did this to you!"

"Possibly, or, Willow could have just felt invisible and that's what she became, like that girl." Giles suggested. "We should research it, because we can't hear her either."

"Or touch." I wrote. Buffy walked over and stuck her hand through me. I could see myself just fine, so it was kind of creepy. "Stop that!" I wrote.

"Sorry, the whole floating paper and invisible Willow thing is giving me the chills." Buffy apologized, taking a step back. Seizing my chance, I wrote down, "What was with that drawing in class? Do you really like Spike?" Buffy's eyes widened and she stole the pen and paper from my hands, quickly scribbling out the words. Spike raised an eyebrow, wondering what I had said that could have upset her that much.

"Oh,, isn't she just so cute with her confused expression." I heard Spike think.

"What! Now you have the hots for _Buffy! _I thought that you guys were enemies!" I growled at my inability to make sound.

"Bloody hell! Dru was right, it's all her fault, stupid slayer, stupid women, they're such pests!" Spike's voice came out angrily, then his frown switched into a look of amusement. "But look at her, she's so cute…." He whacked himself on the head.

"Darn it, I wanted to do that." Buffy cursed silently.

"I'm leaving before anything bad happens here." Spike said out loud as he walked to the door only to open it, quickly close it and curse the sun as he grabbed his blanket and left. Feeling the desire to follow him, I stole back my pen and paper from the mentally poofy eyed Buffy as she fought her own thoughts and wrote a quick bye, leaving before Giles or anyone else for that matter could question me.

I was off to see how Spike sent his day, completely secret, listening to his own thoughts and opinions, literally. Maybe this wasn't so bad…

**So there you go, review please, no flames! My first Buffy story.**


End file.
